


Jaguar

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A guy hits on Keith and is GROSS and NASTY, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, F/F, Lance Saves The Day, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Stripper Lance (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: One of Lance's co-workers hits on Keith and won't leave him alone so Lance decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727677
Comments: 24
Kudos: 330





	Jaguar

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Just another warning there is very mild non-consensual touching and a dickhead guy who won't take no for an answer

Keith didn't tend to pick Lance up the majority of the time after he finished work. Which in his eyes was pretty understandable, considering that Lance's shifts usually went from 8pm to 2am, sometimes even 3am.

In saying that, Keith was a college student studying to be a vet. There were plenty of times where he had stayed up all night finishing an essay, studying for a test, or sometimes just staring at his ceiling as he stressed and mulled. Other times he just happened to be awake at the times Lance finished, meaning it could give him a break from his studies or his own thoughts and an excuse to see his boyfriend.

Tonight happened to be one of those nights. He had been doing an assignment which took far longer than he had anticipated, resulting in him only _just_ submitting it on time. The stress of it had pumped so much adrenaline into his body that he couldn't sleep, despite how much of a relief it was to have it over with.

So after not getting any sleep he decided it was going to be another sleepless night and that he might as well do something productive. He sent Lance a message.

**Keith:**

**Wanna stay at my place tonight?**

It was only a couple minutes later that he got a text back, which was surprising since Lance was supposed to be working.

**Lance:  
** **You really need to work on not making your invitations sound like a booty call T_T**

Keith scoffed, a small smile poking its way onto his lips. Before he could even type a response Lance sent through another message.

**Lance:  
** **Not that i'd complain about a booty call  
** **I'd be down for that**

**Keith:  
** **Here I was, trying to be a good boyfriend. Offering you a lift home so you didn't have to catch the bus at 2am and all you're thinking about is sex  
** **Maybe I shouldn't bother picking you up after all?**

There was another few minutes of radio silence which Keith spent putting on his jeans and his nice leather jacket over his hoodie. He might be Lance's boyfriend, but he still had to oblige by The Lion's Pride's dress code. He couldn't rock up in his pyjamas.

As he put his jacket on and pulled out the hood, another message came through.

**Lance:**

**Good boyfriends who don't make their boyfriends catch a bus at 2am have an 80% chance of getting laid ;)**

**Keith:  
** **What's the other 20% chance of happening?**

**Lance:  
** **I fall asleep in your car on the way home and you have to carry me 😇**

**Keith:  
** **I'll take my chances**

**Lance:  
** **:D**

* * *

The club was still surprisingly rambunctious at 1:30 in the morning. It wasn't quite as loud or bright and colourful as it usually was at the 12 pm peak, but the vibe was a little headier.

He wasn't sure what it was about it that made it feel way more sexual at this time. Maybe because there were less people, and those people were the ones seeking more attention from the dancers in hope for something more than a lapdance.

 _"Keith!"_ An excited voice captured his attention as he walked in the door.

Romelle –stage name Princess– bounced over, which was pretty damn impressive when you noticed the height of her heels. Her long flowing blonde hair swished from side to side as she skipped over. Smile so innocent and sweet it was almost comical in comparison to the leather straps she was wearing that weren't covering much.

He knew Romelle quite well by this stage, got on with her and her girlfriend Allura, yet he still doesn't quite know where to look. Ironically, Keith doesn't think he has seen so many half naked women in his life that he has in the months of dating Lance.

"Hey Princess," he said. Even though no one else was around, he still used their nicknames. He was so used calling them all by their stage names inside the club it only felt natural. Plus, he didn't want to be disrespectful. There was a reason they used stage names, there was always going to be the creep who would try to stalk a dancer on social media.

"How have you been? Feels like it's been so long since we've seen you here! _Oh!_ You should come take a seat and wait for Blue! He's just started a Private, so he might be awhile. Let me take you to a nice spot!"

"Sure," he agreed, following the girl who moved far too quickly for it to be natural on those heels.

Romelle led Keith to a quiet booth, far too big for just one person, but considering the dying number of customers he assumed it wouldn't be too bad to take up the space.

"My shift isn't over yet, so I need to get back to work, but is there anything you need? A drink? Snack?" Romelle asked.

Keith shook his head, smiling over her hospitality. "No, I'm fine thank you. But could you let Lance know when he's done that I'm here?"

Romelle smiled wide and nodded her head quickly. "Of course! Enjoy," she said with a wave before prancing off to God Knows Where.

Now alone, Keith exhaled and tapped his fingers against the back of the booth as he stretched his arms out. He probably had about 10 minutes to wait, maybe even more depending on how long Lance's current dance was going.

His mind drifted off to his boyfriend, sneakily wondering what he was wearing tonight. It didn't matter how many times Keith saw Lance in his different costumes, he always ended up flustered beyond belief. Sometimes it was just so hard to even process that Lance was seriously his boyfriend. Keith hasn't had many boyfriends before, or people close to having that status, but even he knew that what they had was something considered special.

It was easy with Lance in a way it had never been easy with any other person he had come into contact with. From the very moment they met, Keith knew Lance wasn't like any other guy.

"Now tell me," a voice made Keith lift his eyes up, pulling him from his daydream. Standing by the booth was a guy with a slanted smile. His bright sparkly black shorts, matching crop top and smoked out black eyeshadow were an instant giveaway that he was a dancer. "I somehow know your face. I just can't quite put my finger on it." The man, a similar age to Keith's, maybe a little older, pouted as he thought it over, hip jutted out and fingers to his chin.

"You're not a regular though, I know all the regulars," he added as he walked around and sat on top of the table of the booth in front of Keith. He crossed one of his legs over the other, their knees grazing. "I also know I would remember giving a dance to someone like you. So where on earth have I seen you before?"

Keith wasn't sure if he was going crazy or not, but this guy was giving him some serious _fuck me_ eyes. If he were anywhere else, he'd be confused, but he's pretty sure most of the dancers were probably able to command that type of lustful gaze. He doesn't feel special.

"Lance is my boyfriend," he said. Even if someone outside of the conversation heard him, they wouldn't make the connection between Lance and Blue.

The man's eyes widened and a smile took over his face. "No shit, _wow!_ Sometimes I just completely forget the guy's got a boyfriend." He extended a hand to Keith. "Here I'm called Jaguar. Jag for sure it is just fine though," he added with a wink.

Keith had heard plenty of stripper names from his boyfriend, but usually in conversation Lance used their real names. Keith feels like he's heard the name Jaguar before, but can't place what his first name was.

Pushing himself off the table he stood directly in front of Keith, leaning down slowly to his ear and breathing hot air at his neck as he spoke. "Name's Connor though, between you and me."

"Uh... hey. Keith."

Jaguar quickly moved back but still held a sly grin. "It's nice to meet you Keith. It's always nice to chat since it gets _so_ boring towards the end of the shift. Hardly anyone to give dances to. And usually the ones that are here at this time of night are desperate old dudes. Like that guy Bluey is with right now," he added offhandedly and nonchalantly, despite that Keith got the vibe that he had intentionally brought it up.

Suddenly, Keith remembered why he somewhat recognised the stage name. Jaguar, or Connor, was not someone that Lance got along with. In fact, out of every single person that Lance works with, he's pretty sure he has only ever said bad things about _this_ guy.

Keith wriggled in his seat, dropping eye contact with Jaguar, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"I have to say though, Blue is pretty damn lucky to be on the score a guy that looks like you. Must be hard for him to give all those horny bastards lap dances when he's got you at home." Jaguar chuckled at his own joke, returning to his feet. There, he began to slowly pace in front of him, making Keith realise why he had gotten his name. He really was like a Jaguar stalking its prey, ready to pounce any second.

"You know what Keith?" Jaguar started, stopping directly in front of him, squatting with his back straight and his knees pointed out, giving Keith _way_ too much of a closeup of between his legs. "Why don't I give you a dance? I mean, surely it's only fair. If _he_ can grind on some random man twice his age's dick, surely it should be fine that you can let me grind on yours?"

Jaguar's smile was very cat-like, tongue even running over his canines as he looked over him, like he was contemplating which of his vitals to strike at first.

"No thanks," Keith said bluntly. The harshness, tone and confidence in his answer surprised the other man. Jaguar stared at him for a moment, obviously shocked, but then the slyness and smirk returned. He put both hands on Keith's knees, pushing his legs apart so he could lean into the space he'd forced.

"Worried that your boyfriend wouldn't like that?" He grinned. "We could go somewhere a little more _private_ if you're worried about him finding out. Maybe out the back? There are no cameras there. If you won't tell..." Jaguar leaned in closer, so close that Keith could feel his breath against his face as he spoke next whispered words. "I won't tell."

Keith genuinely had no idea why the _fuck_ this was happening considering he had already rejected this guy's advances.

Shoving the hands off his knees he glared at Jaguar as he spoke. "Again, I'm gonna have to pass."

The dancer's eyebrow twitched, making Keith wonder if he had ever been rejected like this before. Probably not, since objectively the guy was pretty handsome, but he wasn't Lance.

"You're quite a hard nut to crack," Jaguar said, the crease and his brow smoothing over as if nothing happened. "Are you seriously telling me that you would push me back even if I got on my knees for you right here, right now?"

"What kind of– _obviously!_ I have a boyfriend."

Jaguar seemed impressed by his answer, but it only seemed to spur him on. Like it was a game of Cat and Mouse that he was determined to win. "One lap dance. I'm sure it would only take _one_ lap dance to change your mind –"

Before Jaguar could even finish his sentence, a leg swung in between them both, creating a barrier between the two. The large heel of the shoe landed on the other side of Keith's hip, the slam creating a loud clang.

Both Jaguar and Keith turned their heads, but Keith didn't need to look to see whose leg that belonged to. He knew that leg pretty well by this point.

He looked anyway though, because as if he was going to _not_ look? He was gifted to see the sight of his boyfriend wearing all red. The material is shiny, stretchy, hugging his body like a second skin.

Keith always thought red was _his_ colour, but seeing his boyfriend right now made him start to reconsider.

"Jaguar," Lance started slowly, a sickening sweet smile on his face. "You're not giving my boyfriend a hard time, are you?"

"Of course not. We're just having a chat," Jaguar insisted without skipping a beat, leaning back so he was sitting back on the table top where he crossed his leg over the other.

"Right, right. Of course." Lance twisted his body and before Keith knew it, his boyfriend was completely sitting on his lap. His toned, bare back to Keith's chest.

From here it gave him the perfect view of the back of Lance's neck. A little sweaty, probably from working and the lights.

Keith felt the overwhelming urge to kiss his nape, but fought against it, knowing that there were rules about PDA on the floor. Plus the timing was a little... _weird_. Especially with Jaguar still staring.

"I mean, I hope you know that there would be no point in trying to hit on my boyfriend," Lance said it was a tight laugh which sounded utterly dangerous as well as incredibly sexy. A tanned hand came behind Lance's shoulder, instantly finding Keith's cheek to stroke endearingly. "He's very loyal, so those kinds of things are pretty useless. To the point where it's even a little _sad_ to watch."

Keith couldn't see the expression on his boyfriend's face, but he knew that it was most likely smug.

Lance tilted his head back onto Keith's shoulder and looked up at him with a grin. "Hey baby, get that assignment in?"

Keith chuckled, hand secretly going down his side, hoping no customers would see the tender touch. "Yeah, I did."

"Good job!" He chirped, sounding much happier than he was before. He looked back to Jaguar and continued. "This one is a smartie, knows _exactly_ what he wants."

That must've been the finishing blow, because Jaguar got to his feet with a tight smile. "It seems so. Well it was nice to meet you Keith. I should leave you to lovebirds to yourselves. See you later Blue."

Lance lifted his fingers and wriggled them in a wave. "Bye Jag."

There were a few stiff moments of silence as Jaguar strutted off. Once they were alone Keith felt Lance physically relax against him.

"Fucking prick," Lance muttered under his breath, sending both his middle fingers to Jaguar's back without being seen.

Keith couldn't help but laugh a little at the harsh words, they sounded funny coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. He was usually just so genuinely nice and sweet, at least compared to Keith.

"Like –" he growled in frustration. "I know he doesn't like me because I get more privates than he does, but that doesn't mean he should take it out on me by trying to get my boyfriend to fuck him!"

By his huff of frustration, Keith could tell that he was genuinely pissed off, which again, wasn't typically in Lance's nature. In an attempt to soothe his bubbling rage, he put a hand on Lance's side to smooth over the bare skin.

"Don't worry about him. It's not worth the anger," Keith insisted. Lance swung his legs around and swivelled on Keith's lap so he was sitting sideways and could see his face better.

The light was dim in the room and dark pink lighting tinted his boyfriend's face. Made the contrast of the shadows and his jawline and cheekbones stand out, especially with the light make up. Even though Keith knew Lance was in lingerie and sitting on his lap, right now he couldn't help but only be captivated by his face.

"I _will_ worry. I also _will_ get angry if some stupid guy makes you uncomfortable. I saw you push him off you and not take no for an answer. How could I not get angry over someone treating my boyfriend that way?"

Keith's heart squeezed a little the words. It just felt... _nice_ , knowing that Lance cared about that stuff. None of Keith's exes were too protective of him considering he was kinda intimidating, the one more likely one to get into a fight. The 'protector'. Not that he really thought it he needed protecting, it was just comforting to know that Lance was willing to stick up for him.

"Are you going to be able to leave soon? I just want to kiss you and I know that I can't while you're working," Keith asked, hand squeezing his slides and emphasis on his want.

Even though Keith couldn't see it with the pink lighting, he knew Lance's flustered face when he saw it. His boyfriend glanced around the large room, eyes darting around like he was looking for someone before settling them back onto Keith. "I can't see Queen Bee, as long as she doesn't see us –"

Keith saw that as all the invitation he needed before grabbing the back of his head and dragging him to his lips.

It instantly became a heated kiss. With the touch of their lips firm and eager. He's appreciative of the music in the background, thankful that they're overtaking the wet noises of their mouth's sliding together and lips brushing. He's also glad that the lighting was dim and dark in the booth so that no one would probably be able to see their intimate moment. The last thing Lance needed was a customer seeing and assuming making out was a part of the 'services'.

Lance pulled back reluctantly with a grin. "I knew you offering to pick me up was a booty call," he stated, which had Keith rolling his eyes fondly at.

"Well you better go get changed so we can leave."

Lance tried not to laugh as he stood up. "Find then Mr _Impatient._ You keep your pretty little butt here and I'll go get changed. Hope you have fun watching me leave," he said with a wave over his back as he walked towards the staff dressing rooms.

Lance was right though, he really did have fun watching him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> There is another part coming out next week which ISN'T on my instagram page so get ready for an entirely new chapter!!!
> 
> I hope you liked it and everyone say it with me... FUCK YOU JAGUAR/CONNOR


End file.
